zkasaevaorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyke's Kaggath
Cyke's Kaggath was a Kaggath called by Lord Cyke on Darth Azzanathos. Background Azzanathos led a small contingent of troops on Balmorra, alongside his friends, Malkhallam, and Lord Cyke. During an expedition into a group of obscure tombs on Balmorra. During the Battle of Fertile Valley, the three forged a great bond, and so, Cyke trusted them with his life. While the rest of their expedition was killed, Azzanathos and Malkhallam were able to leave the tombs with their lives. They thought Cyke was killed as well, but, they were wrong. Participants Azzanathos' Powerbase Leaders *Darth Azzanathos- An Immortal, and the man who was challenged to the Kaggath. *Darth Rak'nosf- An Immortal. *Lord-Hand Kalesath- Brother to Azzanathos, and the extension of their will. *Lord-Silencer Malkhallam- Long-time friend of Azzanathos, and the Order's Covert Missions Leader. *Darth Novus- Councilor and member of the Order. *Darth Trindibec- Cousin to Azzanathos and Kalesath. *Lord Cojita- Darth Azzanathos' former Apprentice and closest friend and ally. Powerbase *Praeliates- Apprentice to Kalesath *Lizia- Apprentice to Azzanathos *Kerske- Brother to Azzanathos *Cavlana- Sister to Azzanathos *Kad'drot A.K.A. Shriek-Hawk- Ally to Azzanathos, and an Agent *Wanderer- Agent of Azzanathos *Nomad- Agent and cousin of Azzanathos. *Vine-Cat- Agent to Azzanathos *Rancor- Agent to Azzanathos *Regnar'ok- Apprentice to Malkhallam *Vxi- Apprentice to Novus *Felkiry- Member of the Order *Joranni- Member of the Order Lord Cyke's Powerbase Leaders *Lord Cyke The Beginning Lord Cyke challenges Darth Azzanathos to a Kaggath after revealing he's alive after nearly five years of being thought to be dead, Cyke Force pushes from across the galaxy almost, and breaks past some of Azz's defenses, knocking back both Vxi and Malkhallam, now Lord-Silencer, into some jars and crates, and into the wall respectively. Azzanathos accepts, and then checks to see if his people are okay, alongside Darth Novus. Azzanathos then departs to prepare himself, ordering Malkhallam to meet with his brother to prepare for the Kaggath. Kalesath arrives, pretty well replacing Azzanathos here, while carrying two of Cyke's Sith spies in a Force grip. He orders Mal to kill the two, and so he does, making a corny joke about them being silenced. The group leave for Azzanathos and Kalesath's bunker, and make sure it's not completely destroyed. They find it's under attack, and they slaughter whoever's within, saving Nomad, Kalesath's cousin, in the process. Conclusion The day is as is any on the Sith controlled moon of Delta Fourteen. Dark, and filled with lightning. One might wonder how people can even stand to live on the planet. A group of robed, hooded figures walks quietly towards a large millitary installation. A group of soldiers moves out to meet the figures, blasters at the ready. As the men point their blasters and get up close, one figure steps from the line, pushing both of his hands out and sending a massive wave of the Force to push back. As soon as this happens, the rest of the robed figures, all masked, use their own Force abilities to kill the troopers. A show of Force lightning of all different colors, and telelinesis can be seen. Some of the troops are even pulverized into nothing but blood and guts. After the smoke has cleared, a frigate now orbits overhead, dropping something into the space. With a great deal of ashes being kicked up at its arrival, the smoke clears, revealing a large container. Several more, smaller containers follow. The container's lid falls open, and a creature emerges from it, resembling that of a Rancor, or a Terentatek, but highly twisted. It raidiates dark side energy. The smaller containers open as well, revealing smaller versions of the creature, and small beasts. More pods emerge from the sky, this time, more human-sized. The first to emerge is a taller man with golden eyes and long, white hair. A few shuttles follow, landing not too far off from where the pods had landed. It was a small-scaled invasion force, it would seem. The man who led the group of robed figures pulls down his hood, and removes his metallic mask. "Rak'nosf." He says, offering a nod. "Are you prepared?" "Azzanathos." Rak'nosf shrugs back at him, "Yeah. This is less boring than sleeping at my throne. The two hold a brief conversation, discussing a sort of battle plan, along with a few others. Soon enough, they break from their formation, and the commander of the forces, Azzanathos leads the forward charge, alongside his brother, Kalesath, and his brother's Apprentice, Praeliates. They lead a group of Azzanathos' agents, consisting of the Lord-Silencer: Malkhallam, The Wanderer: Nyl Teechi, Nomad: Temirth, Vine-Cat: Rei Saru, Shriek-Hawk: Kad'drot, and others. The battle rages on, and the group fights their way further into Lord Cyke's base. The battle rages on, and many of Cyke's forces are cut down. In a heartbeat, they are in an outside arena, one of Cyke's favorite things to have. With Rocky, the Alchemized Terentatek following after, and slaying some of Cyke's beasts, they don't seem to be having too big of a problem getting where they need to be. The group seems to be getting competitive, and keeping a score with the number of people they kill. Each slice or shot coming from the people under Azzanathos' command seems to be made to kill in a single strike. It's then that Cyke stands before them, with his people at the ready, nearly eighty people ignite their lightsabers at once. In the opposite corner comes Azzanathos and his motley crew of non-uniformed that make up his powerbase. Rak'nosf stands beside him, who only number about half of that. The group charges at one another, though some of the agents take to waiting around for the main charge to happen, before making a strike from the left or right flank. Chaos ensues, and Kalesath and Praeliates find themselves surrounded by a group of ten of Cyke's best trained. In the end, the two are able to cut down their enemies. Kalesath looks over to Praeliates, who offers him a smile, but he clenches his stomach. His eyes once again meet his Master's, before he falls onto his knees. Kalesath moves in to catch him. "I've failed you, my Master." Praeliates says. Kalesath is about to offer his reply, but Praeliates takes in his final breath, eyes glazing and going cold before his body falls limp. Kal simply waits there, watching as the battle goes sour. On the other end, Azz is simply showing his strength to Cyke, simply deflecting or absorbing any of Cyke's energy based Force attacks or deflecting his kinetic energy attacks. It's at this point that one of Cyke's goons throws their lightsaber at Azzanathos, though something seems to get in the way of the distracted man, and the saber. Rak'nosf now stands between them, and Azz looks at him, bewildered. Utilizing his blind rage, Rak'nosf charges at the man who's just thrown his lightsaber, the one now embedded in his chest, and proceeds to murder him with his own saber. A group of Sith come around him, and Rak is able to fight off one or two, but he's stabbed over and over by a few thrusts. He lets out one final push of the Force, pulverizing their innards and killing several of them outright, before he collapses, himself. Malkhallam rushes in to finish off the rest, but, it seems too late to save Rak'nosf. Azzanathos glances between Kalesath and Malkhallam, who follow him forward. The three each bring a single hand forward, drawing the Force to them, and channeling it through them. Malkhallam steps forward alongside Cavlana and Kerske, beginning a duel with Cyke and occupying his attention. Azzanathos and Kalesath take this time given to them, and prepare a small incantation, calling the Dark Side into their hands. Cyke believes himself to have been able to force his three assailants into a defensive position, but, his eyes widen as his body is taken in the crushing grip of the Dark Side of the Force, what looks to be a web of energy encases his body, and brings him backwards. In near unison, Malkhallam, Kerske and Cavlana throw their arms back, and push them forward, pinning Cyke to the wall. The man tries desperately to call upon the power of the Sith Spirit that has bound itself to him, but it's too late. With Kerske and Cavlana holding Cyke against the wall, Malkhallam lines himself up with Azzanathos and Kalesath, both of whom begin channeling the Dark Side through them. Malkhallam follows suit, and begins channeling power through him. Azzanathos looks to between the two, and they release their respective attacks. Malkhallam summons Dark Side Tendrils beneath Cyke, and they begin to attack him. Kalesath hurls energy in the form of a spear at Cyke's chest, in what seems to kill him instantly. However, he seems to take another breath as finally, Azzanathos' assault, a field of pure Dark Side Energy blows his way, and vaporizes the body. The force of the collision knocks back those close, including Kalesath, Azzanathos, and Malkhallam, tearing their attire asunder. The group stands, once the dust clears from the wall, where an enormous hole remains. Azzanathos stands, accompanied by Kalesath, Malkhallam, Kerske and Cavlana, who all look at the remains of the body, which was a simple amulet, forged of the Dark Side. Kalesath reaches down to pick it up, and hands it to his brother, stating that he's earned it, before walking towards his Apprentice's body. So ends the tale of the Kaggath, though at what cost? Casualties Azzanathos' Side *Darth Rak'nosf *Praeliates Cyke's Side *Everyone is dead or being hunted Aftermath Category:Events